Coyote Tango
Coyote Tango (コヨーテタンゴ Koyōte Tango) is a Japanese Mark-1 Jaegar and an RP character controlled by Lord Vehk. Personality Coyote Tango is an old, battle-hardened and tough soldier-esque Jaeger who is a veteran of the Kaiju War and takes his job very seriously. He's also pretty strict and lives his life "by the book". Despite this, he is pretty bold and is always makes sure to do his best to help others in need. History Debut: Back in the Saddle Coyote Tango was first deployed into action to fight against Zilla at Las Vegas, where he arrived midway during Zilla's rampage. Zilla and Coyote Tango then proceeded to fight against each other. Zilla at first had the upper hand, using his Power Breath to blow up some cars and buildings against Coyote Tango, causing Coyote Tango to stagger back from the blasts. However, Coyote Tango then used his Ballistic Mortar Cannons, blasting against Zilla and then proceeded to fight against Zilla some more. After taking some damage, Zilla then burrowed aways and retreated, leaving Las Vegas alone. Having his mission accomplished, Coyote Tango then took off, leaving Las Vegas. Operation: Blazing Reno In Reno, it was a awfully quiet afternoon; the sun setting and activity being fairly low...for the moment. Streetlights begin to turn on as some cars drive by in the lanes. As some cars pass by the bridge, some loud footsteps can suddenly be heard? The loud footsteps grew louder---then a giant humanoid monster then appeared, roaring as it entered the city slowly; Magon had arrived. As Magon began to wreak havoc, he was soon joined by Gold Satan. Gold Satan crawled on a building and hissed, spraying flammable gas at the ground, setting some trucks on fire. As him and Magon continued to spread terror; Coyote Tango was then deployed to take down the two monsters. Gold Satan charged at Coyote Tango first, slashing his claws at him. Coyote Tango then fired his Mortar Cannons at the two monsters, causing Gold Satan and Magon staggering back. Gold Satan took some hits, then blasting his flammable gas breath at Coyote Tango.---then Coyote Tango arrived, being deployed to take the two evil monsters down. As Gold Satan fought Coyote Tango first, Magon then whipped his wrapping tendrils against Coyote Tango hard. Coyote Tango continued to fire his mortar rounds at the two, before slashing at the tendrils with the plasma blade, before his hand reformed; Magon then staggered back. Gold Satan then followed up his attack by rapidly punching back against Coyote Tango; Coyote Tango then blocked the punches from both him and Magon, before his hands both separating, slashing into their arms with plasma blades. Gold Satan was damaged most by the slash, beginning to bleed acid. Gold Satan sprayed flammable gas again, but this time at the ground, creating some explosions in front of Coyote Tango. Coyote Tango was knocked away, stumbling, before recovering. Gold Satan then leaped up, then landing down in front of Coyote Tango, slashing his claws at him. Coyote Tango blocked the claws, his arms being damaged by the slashes, before using it to his advantage and firing his mortar cannons at point blank against Gold Satan. Gold Satan was hit by the blast hard, sending him crashing into many buildings. Gold Satan then rose back up, sparks flying off of him and then flying after Coyote Tango, shooting a stream of flammable gas. Coyote Tango charged at the flying Gold Satan, his plasma blade ready, before ducking slightly, and slashing his plasma blade through Gold Satan. Gold Satan hissed and was then sliced into two; falling over and then exploding, finishing off the space monster and ending his reign of terror. After Gold Satan met his demise against Coyote Tango, Magon then ran towards Coyote Tango. Coyote Tango fired his mortar cannons at Magon, but they had little effect on him. Magon then rushed forwards, sending a bunch of wrapping tendrils at Coyote Tango like whips as he charged. Coyote Tango then sliced his way through the tendrils, before smashing into Magon, firing his mortar cannons at point blank again. Magon was hit by the cannons but steam rose off of him, seemingly unfazed. As he moved around, there appeared to be an amulet around his neck, dangling a bit. He then rushed and performed a flying kick against Coyote Tango. Coyote Tango grabbed the kick mid-air, before smashing Magon into the ground repeatedly, trying to destroy the crystal. Magon punched at Coyote Tango's visor hard to prevent him destroying his amulet, actually doing some damage to the Jaeger's visor. Coyote Tango then tossed Magon up in the air, before punching him in the throat/amulet. Magon then landed down, but his amulet was now destroyed; Magon was now no longer invincible. Magon attempted to do one last strike against Coyote Tango, but then Coyote Tango then finished Magon off with a quick slash from the plasmacaster, cutting his opponent in two. Magon's two halves then fell over to the ground, exploding; destroying Magon and ending his reign of terror. Victorious, Coyote Tango then took off, having it's mission been accomplished. Coyote Tango vs. SpaceGodzilla: Pacific Showdown The Two Titans Clash Coyote Tango then got into combat with IguanaGoji somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, in where the two engaged in a deadly mortal combat. The two appeared to be nearly evenly matched at first, only for it to end with Coyote Tango being somewhat victorious, however he was severely damaged in the process; Coyote Tango was later taken in for repairs. Abilities & Weapons *'Ballistic Mortar Cannons: '''Coyote Tango has back mounted Ballistic Mortar cannons that can inflict heavy damage. *'Type 90 Maser Blasters:' Coyote Tango has wrist mounted Type 90 maser blasters. *'V-PI Energy Caster:' Coyote Tango also has a forearm-mounted, retractable V-PI Energy Caster with five modes of modulation - this weapon in particular being considered highly experimental at the time of the Jaeger's launch. *'Enhanced Agility:' Coyote Tango's light armor allows it to perform various deadly maneuvers and has great speed to evade Kaiju attacks. *'Anti-Matter Blade:' Coyote Tango is armed with two retractable plasma blades that he can use to slice and slash up against enemy kaiju. *'Plasmacasters:' Coyote Tango is equipped with plasmacasters that he can use to fire powerful and explosive rounds of plasma against enemy kaiju. Power Moves *'Supercritical Throwdown ''' Trivia *Coyote Tango was designed after naval warships and Cobra attack helicopters. *Coyote Tango was originally owned by Lord Vehk, then Gallibon the Destroyer, and now back to Lord Vehk. *He is the second-oldest known Mark-1 Japanese Jaeger. *Coyote Tango is modeled after the RX-77-2 Guncannon from 1979 anime Mobile Suit Gundam. *Coyote Tango's Conn-Pod is shaped similarly to the helmets of its pilots' Drivesuits. Category:Mecha Category:Lawful Good Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Military Category:Global Defense Force Category:Jaegers Category:Heroes Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)